


[PODFICs for] Jedi of Naboo series by Annehiggins

by rippleeffect



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Suicide Attempt, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Endor Obi-Wan sends his consciousness back in time to just before Qui-Gon was killed. It changes everything. Given the state Obi-Wan is in, this could be viewed as dub con though nothing happens he and Qui-Gon didn't want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Saga Has Its Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Saga Has Its Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688720) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 
  * Inspired by [The Master's Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689014) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the "[Jedi of Naboo](http://archiveofourown.org/series/107345)" series by Annehiggins. Many thanks to her for graciously allowing me to podfic this series. Please remember to leave her lots and lots of praise and feedback if you like the series =)

  
**Length:** 01:09:29  
 **Download Links (MediaFire):** [MP3 (64MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3h3zkgh8358d84i/01_Every_Saga_Has_Its_Beginning_by_Annehiggins.mp3) | [M4B (76MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u3ylb2936s31aru/01_Every_Saga_Has_Its_Beginning_by_Annehiggins.m4b)  
 **Added to the** [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/every-saga-has-its-beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used here is "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato


	2. The Master's Saga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon's POV during the events of Every Saga Has Its Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the "[Jedi of Naboo](http://archiveofourown.org/series/107345)" series by Annehiggins! Please remember to give her lots of love (and kudos!) if you liked the fic =)

  
**Length:** 01:20:16  
 **Download Links (MediaFire):** [MP3 (74MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ao7j9zmpydd6ada/02_The_Master's_Saga_by_Annehiggins.mp3) | [M4B (88MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rh8osha7vy1wsj2/02_The_Master's_Saga_by_Annehiggins.m4b)  
 **Added to the** [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/masters-saga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used is "Never Gonna Let You Go" by Sergio Mendes


	3. Jedi of Naboo series (in a single file)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Jedi of Naboo](http://archiveofourown.org/series/107345) series in a single podbook. (because I have too much time on my hands =_=)

  
**Length:** 02:27:53  
 **Download Links (MediaFire):** [MP3 (135MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yxhd6pa2lz4154k/Jedi_of_Naboo_series_by_Annehiggins_mp3.zip) | [M4B (160MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5zv5vl81j43p8ff/Jedi_of_Naboo_series_by_Annehiggins_m4b.zip)  
 **Added to the** [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/jedi-of-naboo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used is "Never Gonna Let You Go" by Sergio Mendes  
> Edit (9/22/14): So...mediafire is not letting my files be downloaded in the original formats. So, I had to zip them up =\ Sorry!!!


End file.
